His World lyrics
The song his world was sung by Zebrahead and composed by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis for the game Sonic The Hedgehog (06). It's the main theme of the game and plays in the final credits. It's known for it's many remixes. thumb|356px|right|Credit to the uploader Lyrics Come on and light the fuse He's a rocket and he's ready to go Cuz now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo Kickin' a** fast, puttin' on a show Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test He's like the running man, in his world, more is less And if you want to test him, best bring your best You can't stop now, lock and load Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll! In this world... (His world!) (Got to make your own way!) Where one is all In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall! When you leap without a net, you’ll find It will be there all the time! So watch your step, yeah, watch your step, don’t fall! Running it back again, well what’d ya expect? Coming out to win 10 out of 10, got a real rough neck Spikes up his liberty and straps on his shoes Cuz he's best there ever was, haven't you heard the news? Come on and psych yourself up cuz it's time to play Bounce to the beats and the rhymes cuz they're here to stay The one and only marathon man living today Rollin' up, comin' fast, and he'll blow you away! You can't stop now, rock and roll Don't stop now, come on, rock and roll! In this world... (His world!) (Got to make your own way!) Where one is all In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall! When you leap without a net, you’ll find It will be there all the time! So watch your step, yeah, watch your step, don’t fall! Intergalactic continental champ, running things Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings He's the one who understands when the tides will swing So he's breaking down doors, never following Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll! And it's tough to get away when they take a hold! The only way to break free is to break the mold! You can't stop now, lock and load! Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll! In this world... (His world!) (Got to make your own way!) Where one is all In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall! When you leap without a net, you’ll find It will be there all the time! So watch your step, yeah, watch your step, don’t fall! In this world... (His world!) (Got to make your own way!) Where one is all In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall! When you leap without a net, you’ll find It will be there all the time! So watch your step, yeah, watch your step, don’t fall! Watch your step, watch your step! (Don’t turn around!) Watch your step, watch your step! (Don’t turn around!) Don’t stop to look back again! Don’t fall! Remixes Category:Songs Category:Sonic Series